Generally, a substrate processing apparatus to which a wide variety of parts are connected requires the check on whether the parts are normally operating while the apparatus is running. However, in a factory for manufacturing a semiconductor device, utility equipment relating to the parts, that is, equipment for supplying electricity, water, gas and raw gas are placed under the floor lying the substrate processing apparatus, and an operator must leave the substrate processing apparatus for referring to utility data or checking the utility equipment. The utility equipment has a hard interlock, which is preferably checked periodically while the apparatus is running. However, the utility equipment is located at a remote place, which wastes the time to start the apparatus.